Sayan
by Warringer
Summary: Keine Ahnung was ich schreiben soll ohne die Story zu vermiesen.
1. Disclaimer

Sayan  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
Declimer  
  
Nichts hier von ist meins, wenn man von der Storyline absieht. Bitte nicht verklagen, ich bin nur ein armer Student und brauche mein BAFÃ¶G.  
  
Ranma Â½ gehÃ¶rt Rumiko Takahashi und irgendeinem Verlag.  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wem DBZ gehÃ¶rt.  
  
C&C sind willkommen.  
  
Flames werden direkt an den Hund verfÃ¼ttert.  
  
Klaut einer meine Story wird er mit drei Wochen Kelly Family bestraft.  
  
Ansonsten gilt die Warnung:  
  
Fanfics kÃ¶nnen sÃ¼chtig machen. Zu den riesigen Nebenwirkungen essen sie die Packungsbeilage und tragen sie ihren Arzt zum Aphoteker. 


	2. Prolog

Sayan  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
30. Juni 1989, AREA 51, Labortrakt Beta-One  
  
Dr. Schamman saß vor seiner Workstation und sah noch einmal über die Scannerdaten der vier Kinder, die vor einer Woche mitten in der Basis, im Großlabor Omega-Four, in der Nähe des Interdim-Portalprototyps materialisiert waren.  
  
Alle vier besaßen einen extrem hohen KI-Level und eine relativ seltene Zellstruktur. Er war nicht besonders froh über die Entscheidung von General Corving, dem Kommandanten des US Special Operation Corps.  
  
Sie würden die Injektion der Sayajin-Zellkulturen überleben und genetisch zu Sayajin werden.  
  
Schamman mußte an den UFO-Absturz bei Roswell denken. Eine Raumkapsel der Sayajin war abgestürzt und zwei der Insassen waren direkt beim Aufprall gestorben, der dritte vier Tage später, aber nicht ohne die Soldaten der Air Force vor einer anderen außerirdischen Rasse zu warnen. Seitdem hatte man sich im Geheimen vorbereitet.  
  
Die Wissenschaftler hatten sehr schnell die Technologien der Kapsel entschlüsselt und auf ihrer Basis neue Technologien entwickeln können.  
  
So zum Beispiel KI-Waffensysteme. Sie wurden von genetisch modifizierten E. Coli Bakterien mit Energie versorgt.  
  
Nur durch Zufall hatte sich einer der Biologen `61 eine Spritze mit einer Sayajin-Zellkultur injeziert. Es hatte 24 Stunden gedauert, bis er sich komplett verändert hatte. Sein vorher so gut wie nicht vorhandenes KI- Potentioal schnellte in die Höhe und veränderte sich körperlich. Er war nur der Erste.  
  
Schamman selbst war einer dieser Rotorten-Sayajin. Nicht nur Wissenschaftler, sondern auch Soldat des USSOC, so wie Neunzig Prozent der Basis-Bewohner.  
  
Und jetzt sollte er die vier Kinder in einen von ihnen umwandeln. Er hoffte nur daß sie ein halbwegs normales Leben leben konnten, außerhalb der Basis.  
  
Sein Blick ging über die Namen, die die vier angegeben hatten. Sie waren alle vier Japaner, zwei Jungen, zwei Mädchen, alle etwa sieben Jahre alt. Ranma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki, Akane Tendo und Ukyo Kuonji.  
  
  
  
12. Januar 2000, AREA 51, Großlabor Omega-Four  
  
Dr. Schamman lächelte, als er seine vier Schützlinge ansah. Die vier waren in den letzten zehn Jahren zu einem Team zusammen gewachsen und waren, obwohl sie nur in der AREA aufgewachsen waren, in der Lage auch außerhalb ein normales Leben zu führen. Sie hatten eine gesunde, normale Kindheit. Wenn man bei einer Neo-Sayajin-Kindheit von einer normalen Kindheit sprechen konnte. Sie hatten so gut wie jede Art des waffenlosen Kampfes gelernt, der auf der Erde existierte und waren auf etwa einem Stand. Daneben konnten sie mit jeder Waffe umgehen, die inner- und außerhalb der AREA existierte. Sie konnte jedes Fahrzeug führen und so gut wie jedes Flugzeug fliegen, nicht daß sie es nötig hatten. Jeder von ihnen beherrschte mindestens vier verschiedene KI-Atacken und die Hälfte hatten sie selber entwickelt.  
  
Und jetzt waren sie bereit für ihre Heimkehr, nur wusten sie es nicht. Schamman hatte bereits vor Jahren die Interdimensionelen Koordinaten ihrer Heimat gefunden und sie in das Protal programmiert. Selbst der General hatte der Idee nicht entgegenzusetzen, die vier heim zu schicken.  
  
Alle vier trugen eine USSOC-Kampfuniform. Sie basierte auf der normalen Einsatzuniform der Marines. Aber das Material war anders. Ein spezielles Gewebe aus Kevlar, Titan und mehreren speziellen Hochleistungskunststoffen. Sie konnten Projektilen bis hoch zu 50mm-Kalibern und Messern standhalten, KI-Atacken ohne Probleme verkraften und erlaubten es dem Träger sein KI besser zu fokussieren.  
  
Dann eine normale Ausrüstung in Rücksäcken aus dem selben Gewebe und einem Micro-Hochleistungscomputer mit Reichweiten-Digitalfunkgerät. Alles betrieben mit zwei Ovopacks.  
  
Ihre Bewaffnung bestand aus einem Messer aus einer Spezial-Titanlegierung, einer KI-Pistole, deren Form an eine ‚Dessert Eagle' erinnerte und KI- Blast's mit einer Zerstöhrungskraft von 10 Kilo-C4, und einem äußerlich an ein M4 erinnerndes KI-Sturmgewehr mit einer Schußfolge von 60 Schuß pro Minute und einer Zerstöhrungskraft von ebenfalls 10 Kilo-C4. Eigendlich waren die KI-Waffen schwach gegenüber den meißten KI-Atacken, die die Mitglieder des USSOC entwickelt hatten.  
  
Dazu kam noch ein Scouter MkII. Er erinnerte eher an ein schlankes Head-Set mit einem kleinen Display und einer kleinen Kamera, als an das klobige Gerät das mit dem UFO zur Erde gekommen war.  
  
Auf dem Kopf trugen die vier jeweils eine Kappe mit dem USSOC-Sybol, der Erde, gehalten von einer menschlichen Hand und umringt von einer stilisierten KI-Aura. An den Schultern ihre Rangabzeichen.  
  
Ranma war ein Captain, derjenige mit dem meisten Können auf dem Gebiet des waffenlosen Kampfes und der unumstrittene Anführer, er war es schon von Anfang an.  
  
Ryoga war First Lieutenant und Spezailist für Schwere Waffensysteme und KI- Atacken mit hoher Zerstöhrungskraft.  
  
Akane war First Sergeant, die Technikerin und Funkerin.  
  
Ukyo zuletzt war Master Sergeant, die Sanitäterin und der Sniper.  
  
„Okay, Leute," sagte er und sah auf die wabernde Fläche hinter den vieren," Macht euch bereit."  
  
„Klar Doc," sagte Ranma," Ihr habt ihn gehört."  
  
Die anderen Drei grinsten und griffen ihre M4. Sie drehten sich um und gingen auf das Portal zu.  
  
„Wisst ihr," sagte Akane," die Szene erinnert mich irgendwie an Stargate SG1."  
  
Ranma lachte auf.  
  
„Was immer sie sagen, Major Carter."  
  
„Passen sie auf was sie sagen Colonel O'Niell."  
  
Die vier blieben kurz stehen und lachten lauthals.  
  
„Dann bin ich scheinbar T'Alc."  
  
„Sieht so aus, Ryoga."  
  
„Schluß jetzt," sagte Ranma und die vier wurden schlagartig wieder ernst.  
  
„Viel Glück," sagte Schamman, als Ranma als erster durch das Portal ging.  
  
Als Ukjo als letzte durch das Portal ging, griff er nach einem kleinen Karton und warf ihn in das Protal, das kurze Zeit später zusammenbrach.  
  
„Viel Glück, Leute."  
  
  
  
Capsule Corp  
  
Bulma Briefs und ihr Vater arbeiteten an ihrer Zeitmaschiene, zu deren Bau sie von dem Trunks aus der Zukunft inspiriert wurden. Mit einem Mal hörten sie einen Schrei von ihrem Trunks. Bulma ließ alles stehen und liegen und rannte so schnell sie konnte zu ihm. Er stand in einem der größeren Hangars und deute mit einer Hand auf eine silberne, vier Meter durchmessende Scheibe, die mitten in der Luft schwebte.  
  
„Was zum Teufel ist das?" schrie sie.  
  
Das rief ihren Vater auf den Plan, der die Scheibe mit einem wissenschaftlichen Interesse von der Nähe begutachtete. Kurze Zeit später traf auch Vegeta ein.  
  
„Was ist das?" fragte er und sah seine Frau an. Er hatte seinen normalen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt.  
  
„Ich schätze, es ist irgend eine Art von Portal," sagte Dr. Briefs.  
  
„Portal?"  
  
Damit kam Bewegung in die Oberfläche des Portals und ein junger, etwa siebzehnjähriger Mann fiel bewustlos aus dem Portal, ihm folgten ein weiterer junger Mann und zwei junge Frauen in dem selben Alter. Kurz nachdem die zweite Frau bewustlos zu Boden gegangen war, fiel ein Karton durch das Portal und es brach mit einem Zischen zusammen.  
  
Bulma ging auf den Karton zu, hob ihn auf und öffnete ihn. In dem Karton war ein Zettel, den sie auseinanderfaltete und las.  
  
„Ich weiß ich hätte es euch vorher sagen sollen, aber das Portal ist immer noch ein Prototyp und erlaubt nur Einwegreisen. Ihr gehört sowieso nicht in unser Universum. Der General war schwer davon zu überzeugen seine vier besten Leute auf die Reise zu schicken, aber er hat meine Argumente eingesehen. Das Universum in dem ihr euch befindet ist euer Heimatuniversum. Ich hoffe ihr kommt gut zurecht.  
  
Unterzeichnet: Dr. Marcus Schamman  
  
PS: Ich bin immer euer bester Freund."  
  
Sie überflog den Zettel mehrere Male, bis sie von der Stimme ihres Sohnes in die Realität zurückgerufen wurde. Sie sah ihn an.  
  
„Das sind Sayajin!"  
  
Als Beweiß hielt er den braunen Schwanz einers der jungen Männer hoch. 


	3. Kapitel 1 (Teaser)

Sayan  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
  
  
Ranma erwachte mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen.  
  
„Ah, Shit. Hat jemand die Kennung der `52 aufgeschrieben die mich gerammt hat. Ich will dem Piloten meine Meinung sagen."  
  
Er richtete sich auf und die Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer. Dazu kamen jetzt noch die Schmerzen aus jeder Faser seines Körpers.  
  
„Gott, ich fühl' mich wie nach einem Sturz aus achttausend Meter Höhe, ohne Fallschirm."  
  
Er öffnete die Augen und bereute es sofort. Das Licht war zu grell für seinen Geschmack. Er hohlte tief Luft. Sofort erkannte er die Gerüche von Ryoga, Akane und Ukyo. Daneben waren die Gerüche von zwei weiteren Sayajin und zwei Menschen. Die beiden Sayanjin waren männlich und ein Mensch war weiblich, während der andere ebenfalls männlich war. Ebenso spürte er eine extrem starke und eine etwa mittelstarke KI-Aura.  
  
„Bleib liegen," sagte eine Frauenstimme.  
  
„Gute Idee," murmelte Ranma und sank zurück. Sofort wurden die Schmerzen weniger.  
  
„Wer bist du," fragte eine Männerstimme. Ganz offenbar befehlsgewohnt und extrem arrogant. Ranma schätzte daß der Besitzer der starken Aura auch der Besitzer der Stimme war.  
  
„Saotome, Ranma, Captain, United States Special Operation Corps. Dienstnummer 2961-Beta-Foxtrott-126."  
  
Er konnte ein leichtes Lachen höhren. Es gehörte der Frau.  
  
„Sie sind kein Gefangener, Captain. Sie sind nur bei uns aus diesem Protal gekommen."  
  
Ranma fuhr hoch und hatte die Augen aufgerissen.  
  
„Shit!"  
  
Er sah sich gehetzt um, nur damit sein Blick seinen drei Teamkameraden und besten Freunden hängen blieb. Sofort entspannte er sich. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Ich muß unbedingt mit dem Doc reden, wenn wir wieder zurück sind."  
  
Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf und reichte Ranma einen Zettel.  
  
„Ich schätze das ist nicht möglich."  
  
Ranma fixierte sie und griff nach dem Zettel. Dann laß er ihn.  
  
„Ich weiß ich hätte es euch vorher sagen sollen, aber das Portal ist immer noch ein Prototyp und erlaubt nur Einwegreisen. Ihr gehört sowieso nicht in unser Universum. Der General war schwer davon zu überzeugen seine vier besten Leute auf die Reise zu schicken, aber er hat meine Argumente eingesehen. Das Universum in dem ihr euch befindet ist euer Heimatuniversum. Ich hoffe ihr kommt gut zurecht.  
  
Unterzeichnet: Dr. Marcus Schamman  
  
PS: Ich bin immer euer bester Freund."  
  
So seltsam es sich auch anhörte. Er konnte Schamman verstehen. Er lächelte und sah kurz aus einem der Fenster in dem Raum in dem er zu sich gekommen war.  
  
„Danke, Doc." 


End file.
